


Guard Duty

by Chumunga64



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chumunga64/pseuds/Chumunga64
Summary: Vanessa decides to tease Finral on an assignment together
Relationships: Vanessa Enoteca/Finral Roulacase
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Guard Duty

**Author's Note:**

> First Black Clover fic! I got into the series last July and I love it. I just don't write about it cause I'm actually cool with most of the ships and stuff so I just enjoy it. I wrote this oneshot for my favorite OTP in a few hours.
> 
> first time writing for this series so everyone might be a little OOC

"Go. Work. Now" Yami Sukehiro blurted out before walking away from his squad

"You know, I can't tell if Captain Yami is being discreet or he just needs to go to the bathroom…" Asta wondered aloud

"The latter" Finral answered as he walked into the room "I know that because I'm the one who had to teleport him there."

"Wait a minute, didn't Henry stop randomly changing where the bathrooms of the base are after we told him how inconvenient it is to have to search for them?" Noelle asked "Why does he still need you to send him there?"

Henry shrugged his shoulders "Don't look at me...I made sure...the bathrooms stay…"

"No, Yami's just lazy." Finral confirmed "Either way, we should get to the missions we've been assigned before he gets out. Gordon's organized them for us and don't try to flake cause he got the orders from the Captain."

Gordon nodded "Thank you, Finral." He then started to deliver the assignments

"Luck, Noelle, and Charmy, you three are tasked with investigating a dungeon that was discovered near the border of the Heart Kingdom. I don't expect any interference from anyone from the Heart Kingdom but some Crimson Lion King magic knights are gonna be there as well. So make sure you secure the treasure before they do so we can earn the stars."

"We could just beat those Crimson Lion King guys when we see them so we can look for the treasure at our own pace!" Luck suggested as his fingertips crackled with electricity

Noelle tapped her chin in thought "Sorry Luck, the Crimson Lion kings are pretty nice people all around. If it were my family's squad then I wouldn't care."

"Bummer...But if that Leopold guy asks to fight me then I can't say no so don't try to stop me!" Luck warned

"Leopold is just as fight crazy as you sometimes, so I don't think I could stop you idiots even if I wanted to." she turned to Charmy "What about you, Charmy?"

"As long as the fights don't mess with any potential treats, I'm fine!" Charmy chirped

"Magna and Nero, there's some bandits causing a ruckus in a village located in the forsaken realm. The bandits seem to have stolen some magic items so they might have some tricks up their sleeves."

"Our team has a girl who sealed a freakin' devil so I'm pretty sure that our tricks are gonna be better than their _tricks_!" Magna bragged

"Yes, and Magna's brute force will overwhelm them as well." Nero complimented back

"Check it out! The girl who worked with the _first_ Wizard King just gave me props!" Magna beamed "Pretty cool for a guy who came from the boonies."

"Grey and Asta; you two will round up some magical beasts that have been stealing crops from dozens of farms. Those crops feed the Clover Kingdom so you're gonna have to work quick." Gordon stated

"Grey could just disguise me as some food as bait and wham! I'll knock those beasts out!" Asta formed a plan "Hey Grey, can you turn me into a giant pot potato?"

"I guess...but I don't want you getting eaten by beasts thinking you're food!" Grey trembled

"Relax, if the short stack is disguised as those gross potatoes, I'm sure those magical beasts won't mess with him." Zora mocked

"Take back what you said about pot potatoes or else!" Asta threatened

"Really? Of all the things to set you off?" Magna questioned, as Noelle nodded in agreement and Luck wrote down in a small notepad so that he could use that to get a fight out of Asta later.

Gordon cleared his throat to get everyone's attention "As I was saying...Zora, you and Gauche are to defend a caravan alongside some Coral Peacock Knights."

"Well, could be worse. Gauche isn't a moron so…" Zora admitted

Gauche grunted in acknowledgement "likewise"

"And finally, Finral and Vanessa are on guard duty for a construction project."

On cue, Vanessa awoke from her drunken stupor "Finral, I think you're gonna have to teleport us to the-" she cut herself off with a hiccup "I don't think I can legally fly on my broom now."

* * *

"A lot of us are out on missions now...think the base is safe?" a now sober Vanessa asked Finral

"Gordon, Henry, and Yami are guarding the base. I wouldn't want to be the poor idiot who thinks that it's an easy place to rob." Finral quipped

Vanessa giggled, imagining such a scenario "You got a point there."

"Since when were you so concerned about the safety of our base? Have a secret wine stash there?" Finral teased

"Maybe...And I need _something_ to keep me interested. Guarding a library isn't the most exciting thing in the world. Who would even try to rob this place anyway? Especially before the books are put in!" Vanessa whined

"The books are probably somewhere around here and I guess there might be some guides on how to improve your magic. I guess that's something worth stealing." Finral theorized

Vanessa yawned "How's it going with Lady Finnes? She finally in the family, yet?" she leered

Finral smiled "Soon, her wedding with Langris is gonna happen over the summer."

If Vanessa had been drinking wine just now, she would have spat it out in shock "What?! What about you and her?! That dirty rotten-" Vanessa trailed off in a fit of angry mumbling, and seeing Finral chuckle at her indignation didn't help

"How are you so calm about this?! When the girl you loved just betrayed you like that?!"

"She didn't betray me, Vanessa. We went on a couple of dates and the spark we had just kinda disappeared. It's not her fault and it's not my fault. Both of us just wanted different things." Finral explained

"And what about her and Langris though?" Vanessa questioned

"He cleaned up his act a lot since the tournament. Finnes is still my friend and if old Langris wanted to marry her, I would have stopped him. But he fell for her kinda like I did back then. He even asked me for advice on how to handle dating! Guy's a total goofball when it comes to that stuff."

Vanessa felt her anger deflate upon hearing Finral's explanation "Well...that's good to hear, I guess. Your brother not being an ass, that is."

Finral chuckled heartily "Yeah, I guess making me the best man at his wedding makes up for it though."

"Oooh? Are we invited?" Vanessa inquired "And will have an open bar?"

Finral rolled his eyes at how quickly Vanessa changed her tune "Yeah, he asked me to bring as many people as I could since aside from his squad mates, he doesn't have any friends. And there's gonna be an open bar too."

Vanessa pumped her fist into the air in victory "You can expect me to get hammered and call out your awful parents, by the way."

"Can't do that when Langris didn't give them invites." Finral revealed, stunning Vanessa

"He _didn't?"_ Vanessa stammered

"Nope, they were kinda the reason for all the crap that happened between me and Langris so he cut them out. Hell, he even invited me over so we could tell them that they weren't invited together." Finral cheerfully reminisced

"All right, Langris is redeemed in my eyes now." Vanessa settled "Parents though? They deserve all that. Even the Witch Queen changed for the better after what happened to us in the Forest."

"Your mom...the one that tried to get Asta to kill us cleaned up her act?" Finral couldn't believe that happened

"Yeah, came as a shock to me too but she started letting the witches come and go to the forest whenever they wanted. Guess seeing me made her realize that cooping them up in the forest was always a stupid idea."

"Huh...well I'll be. The Witch Queen got better before my parents did. That's kinda depressing to think about…" Finral confessed

"Maybe I could ask my mom to hook you up with something that could turn them into good parents?" Vanessa suggested

Finral shook his head "Nah, no point in forcing them to become better parents just for me and Langris. If they want to get back into me and Langris' lives, they have to be genuine about it."

"You got a point there. And having them not invited to their beloved son's wedding while you're the best man is the most poetic justice ever." Vanessa conceded "And now you could go back to hitting on every girl you see! Win-win!"

Finral scratched the back of his head "Yeah about that...I think I might have kicked that habit trying to make things work with Finnes."

"Congratulations on becoming a normal member of society, Finral" Vanessa teased "But I always wanted to know something…"

"Yeah? What would that be?" Finral prodded

"Well, it's just that I'm always strutting around in my underwear and I get no reaction from the rest of the black bulls. The rest of the guys, I get but _you_? The guy who asks every girl out? That always bugged me. You got a busty, hot, funny, intelligent woman that you live with and that doesn't get a reaction?"

"I'd say you fill only half of that." Finral responded with a smug smirk

"Very funny Finral...but you still haven't answered my question." Vanessa pressed on

Finral looked away from Vanessa before answering her question "Why are you going on about it now?"

Now it was Vanessa's time to smirk "I was just wondering if you knew not to flirt with me on the off chance if I reciprocated-" Vanessa was happy that Finral couldn't see her so she could blindside him by wrapping her arms around his shoulder

"-Then you would have forgotten all about Finnes…" she whispered in his ear.

Vanessa didn't expect Finral to yelp like a scared puppy and fall on the floor but she still got a laugh out of it

"What the hell was that for?!" Finral yelled as he desperately tried to hide the fact that he was furiously blushing

"You look cute all flustered like that." Vanessa pointed out "Maybe I should do that more…"

"If you do that again, I'm never gonna teleport you more wine when you're too lazy or drunk to get off the couch" Finral threatened

Vanessa pouted "Oh you wouldn't do that to me, would you?" Finral remained stone faced until she quivered her lip just a bit before he crossed his arms and looked away once more "Alright, alright, just don't give me that look!" he barked

"Aww, thanks Finral! You're the sweetest!" Vanessa crooned as she pressed a small kiss on his cheek

Finral quickly scurried out of her grip "What's up with you, Vanessa? Did you get hit by some weird magic?"

Vanessa grimaced upon hearing that, which made Finral realize that he put his foot in his mouth

"Uh, sorry I said that-" he began to say before Vanessa cut him off

"I'm not angry at you, Finral. I'm just worried at the fact that a girl showed affection towards you and you're first thought is that she's under the influence of some magic. That's really sad."

Finral looked at the ground "After I realized that me and Finnes didn't have the same feelings we had when we were younger, I kinda gave up on the whole romance thing entirely. You know, just focus on being a magic knight…"

"That sounds _so_ boring!" Vanessa chided "What's life without a little passion?" she questioned as grabbed Finral's chin

"Are you hitting on me?" Finral quavered

"For a guy who hit on every girl he sees barring rose haired beauties, you're remarkably bad at picking up signals…"

"Vanessa are you-"

She silenced him with a finger to his lips "I'm completely sober and completely serious." she confided

"I...uh...yes!" Finral squealed

Vanessa closed her eyes as she moved closer to his, and even a rookie like Finral knew what she was doing so he swallowed his fears and copied her motions and leaned into his first kiss.

...And he was blindsided when he felt Vanessa poke at his nose

"Gotcha!" she quipped "maybe after our real first date and not at some half-finished library

Finral smiled "I know this amazing mountain that's the only place where moonflowers bloom…"


End file.
